piken_squarefandomcom-20200214-history
Nouxier
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Personality Nouxier is a kind-hearted Sylvari with a lot of compassion for all living life who has dedicated her life to protecting the world from all its evils. Awakened in the Cycle of Dusk, she shares the will and passion to learn all that the world has to offer.Though a gentle being, Nouxier can be very decisive and take course of action that others may find dishonourable, but the greater good of her people and loved ones has always been the reason for her questionable decisions.Nouxier welcomes the company of other races, feeling no ill-will towards them. She does, however, feel a slight disrespect towards Humans due to their often weakened minds and selfish desires. Biography Early Life and Relationships 1320 AE Half a year after Nouxier's Awakening, she went missing and was not seen for over five years until she finally returned one autumn in 1325 AE. Without knowledge of where she had been, it was clear that Nouxier lacked social prowess in the beginning and she would often be mistaken for a Sapling among her kin. She had no friends but found no trouble in making new ones, for she was the outmost cheerful little Sylvari. Nouxier remembered nothing of her Dream upon Awakening, she had in actuality shared it with her beloved companion Naitra and his long-lost twin Isalore. When Nouxier and Naitra are finally reunited six years later, he shares with her the terrors of her lost Dream, finally giving her the answers she had gone long without. Lhetander 1325 AE Among many friends that Nouxier had come to make, one Sylvari stood out in particular. His sense of humour reminded many people, all races alike, of a perverse human. He introduced himself as Lhetander, a Crusader of the Vigil's Ashen Chapter. Though he had struck a bad chord in Nouxier upon their first meetings, she would learn he possessed a more delicate side. After months of friendship, Nouxier and Lhetander developed a closer relationship and would finally bond, becoming companions. The Vigil 1325 AE As Lhetander grew on Nouxier, she decided to leave her life of no-troubles behind and join him in the battle against the Dragons. On the weeks that followed, Nouxier took her vowes, and it did not taken long for Nouxier's superiors to recognise her as a medical asset to the Chapter. She was to use her water abilities to heal her allies in combat, as well as tend to their wounds afterwards had the damage been too great. The relationship between Nouxier and Lhetander flourished during this period; their bond strengthened as they had each other's backs. Nouxier was soon promoted to Crusader, thus gaining more confidence throughout the months that followed. Though this was a notable change in her behaviour, there was one change that would top this by miles. While the Ashen Chapter marched upon The Brand, Nouxier entered a somewhat frenzied period. The land there was so very desolate and barren, so far from the point which natural life could have a home there that it took its effects on her heart, mind, and body. Nouxier grew paranoid and frigid towards her fellow Crusaders, to which at one point she was certain they were behaving in such ways she judged to be life threatening. Once the Chapter had returned to their encampment beyond The Brand, Nouxier was able to exhale and recover her mental strength. A new member of the Ashen Chapter joined shortly after the battle of The Brand. He was a Sylvari named Naitra; a Guardian that stood tall and strong. New Rank: Representative 1326 AE After countless efforts both in warfare and politcs, Nouxier earned a new position within the Vigil as a Representative. She took upon this new task with a sense of great responsibility, but was now forced to be parted from Lhetander, leaving him behind to fight the battles without her. Naitra, excelling in protection magics, was assigned as Nouxier's body guard by Warmaster Alleshia Willhem. With months gone by as Nouxier carried out the responsibilities of a Representative with Naitra by her side, the world somehow seemed changed in her eyes. Life as she knew it was changed. She was changed. Naitra, being the first one to notice this, shared his thoughts with her and thus strengthening their already strong friendship. An Old, Newfound Bond 1326 AE Category:Character Category:Sylvari